Kuroi Torikago
by maria-is-lucifer
Summary: KanZe. Inspired by Kanon Wakeshima's Kuroi Torikago -Black Birdcage- . Songfic.


_**A/N: **Although I should really be studying( I already regret what happened to my Advanced Algebra), I can't focus because KanZe is really rrreeeeeaaaalllllyyyy RRREEEAAALLLYYY invading my mind...  
(to kAtiE-lUvs-mcr, Ha! I found that typo and I'm glad to tell you that it's changed! XP)_

_**WARNINGS:** a bit of OOC, some gayness, some emoness and etc. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_

_**CREDITS:** Credits goes to the person who introduced me this song. (Please remind me to run because SHE would probably have me killed, then resurrect me, then kill me again. XD)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned VK, then, Yuuki would have to find someone else because of KanZe! Sadly, I dont bacause it belongs to the ever-so-talented Matsuri Hino. The song belongs to the ever-so-cool Kanon Wakeshima._

**

* * *

Title: Kuroi Torikago  
Genre: Romance/ Drama  
Rating:T**

* * *

**I can't defy my destiny  
My head jarred in its confusion**

_Kono unmei ni wa sakaraenai  
Konmei suru nou ga kishimu_

-Zero-  
I don't know what's happening. I hate him and yet when I see him with Yuuki, my chest tightens up. At first, I thought it was because I love Yuuki but now, I feel that it was because of something else. Whenever I see Yuuki with some other guy, I still feel the need to protect her. The feeling became more brotherly instead of something else. However, I don't understand why I can't stand seeing Kaname with someone else. My heart beats a bit faster when we are alone. I like the feeling of drinking his blood. This is just too wrong. It's definately not right to feel this way with your rival. It's not right to feel this way about men. _About Kaname._

-Kaname-  
Why do I feel empty? I should be happy now that I'm with Yuuki. But somehow, I feel that there's something wrong. Whenever I saw the pained expression on Zero's face, it took all of my strength to restrain myself from going near him, talking to him, asking what was wrong and to hold him in my arms. I know I should not feel this way for it would break my dear Yuuki's heart. Even when I think of it, I can't help but feel that way for Zero. I don't understand myself anymore. Is this wrong because I already have Yuuki? Or Is this right because it feels like _it is what I truly want_?

**I can't stand against heaven and time  
Blindly obedient  
Both of my hands  
Are pressed together with their string  
I open my eyes  
That had been stiched shut**

_Ten to jikan ni wa temukaenai  
moujuu suru  
ryoute no  
ito ga shimetsukeru  
nuwareta me o  
akete_

-Kaname-  
I know for a fact that purebloods live the longest and that I don't have all eternity to think about this. I have to make a decision before I finally make my final committment. Besides, we all have only one life to live and after that, it's all over. I don't even know if Zero would accept it or if he may reject me. I'm not sure if Zero would still be alive if I finally found my resolve. What will I do? I have have never felt this way before. This is all so new to me and it keeps on adding prussure to my chest. Who? When? How? Why? I am so confused. I wish to speak to someone who can help me realize the truth. Sadly, no one can help me. Simply because _I am the only one who can help myself_.

**Tear down the walls you cannot see!  
Even with mechanical thoughts  
They'll eat into your dreams  
A shadowed past, a frightening future  
The reason you ruminate upon words  
that bind you to the present,  
To know those limitations  
Is to be in a black birdcage**

_Menai kabe o kowashite!  
kikai no shikou de mo  
yume o mushibamu  
kuroi kako kowai mirai  
ima o shibaru kotoba o hansuu suru riyuu  
genkai o shiru no wa  
kuroi torikago_

-Zero-  
A vampire hunter cannot fall in love with a vampire. I cannot fall in love with a has been tradition. I have already set the distance and I should not even bear these emotions. These emotions are the reasons for my inner turmoil. I'm suffering inside because of this. Ever since my parents died, I had been suffering in silence. I had been angry at the for that. I had sworn that they are my enemy and yet, there is still this feeling. A feeling I cannot comprehend even if my mind had already told me what it was. This is too disturbing. I am not sure if I do feel that way and if I do, _will Kaname feel the same_?

**Even if the deceitful voices  
Are silenced...**

_Tsuku koe  
kesaretemo_

-Kaname-  
Voices had been invading my mind. They sound like everyone I know. However, these voices kept on telling me how wrong this is. But wait, I hear a faint but distinct voice. It is the only voice that tells me to go for it. I block out all the other voices as it becomes clearer. I smiled when I realized whose voice it was. _It was Zero's_.

-Zero-  
The voices of my past kept on haunting me. They kept on telling me how wrong it is. On how I can never be loved and how I must never love. They kept on telling me how it would never last. Then, I hear a voice. A voice that kept on telling me that I must live, love and laugh. A voice that keeps on getting familiar. I gave a small smile at the thought. _It was Kaname's_.

**Believe in things you cannot see!  
With trembling arms  
I want to protect  
Someone dear to me  
In the place my thoughts find  
When they move through the present  
To see wishes and hopes  
Even if it's through a small black world...**

_Mienai mono o shinjite!  
furueru ude demo  
mamorinukitai  
itoshii dareka o  
ima o susumu omoi no tadoritsuku basho  
kibou o miru no wa  
kuroi semai sekai de mo_

-Kaname-  
I finally found my answer! I went out of my room and headed to the Sun Dorms. More specifically, to Zero's room. I'm sure that this feeling is true. I began to feel light just thinking about it. Zero is the one I love, the one I want and more importantly, the one I want to protect. He had been in so much pain that it feels like he would shatter at any moment now. I arrived at his window. I can see his chest rise and fall but I can feel that he is awake. His back was turned but he would be able to sense me. He is still unmoving. I entered his room via the window and I began to walk towards him. I was startled a bit when he sat up but his back was still against me. When he did face me, I caught a tiny tint of pink in his cheeks. What was Zero blushing about? _Unless..._

-Zero-  
I guess I really do love Kaname but maybe I will not tell him. I don't know how he would react. I sighed and faced the wall. Then, I caught his scent. Why would he be here? I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I heard footsteps. I sat up quickly and tried to hide my face. My heart was beating too fast. I'm sure he must have heard it. My blush increased tenfold. Then, asmuch as I don't want him to see me like this, I turned to face him. He looked shocked for a moment and soon, his face was also tinted pink. A heavy awkward silence befell upon us. There was too much tension. The tension was soon broken when _I heard the words that I have longed for escaped Kaname's lips._

**A blurred shade of magenta  
Open your eyes... **

_nijimu mazenda no hitomi o  
akete_

-Zero-  
I approached Kaname and whispered my reply into his ears. His expression changed from initial shock to warm and loving. Now that our faces are mere inches apart, he closed the distance between us. His warm lips touched mine and I ended up loving it. This is what I want and I'm happy that I finally stood up for it.

-Kaname-  
I was relieved when I heard his reply. Then, our faces were mere inches apart. My whole being wanted to kiss him so I did and it was wonderful. It removed all the pains and worries for a while. I'm glad that I stood up for my own happiness.

* * *

_" Whenever our faces are just mere inches apart, I can't help but think about how good it would feel to be kissed by you."  
"I'm glad I chose this path or else I would never have been this close to you."  
"No matter who or what you are, I will never regret my decision to love you because you are you_."

* * *

_**A/N:** The quotes on the last part was made by me. The very first quote is dedicated to my crush whom you do not know. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Send me a review. XD_


End file.
